It is desirable to be able to make simple mailers utilizing non-impact printers (such a laser printers). One way to accomplish that result is to utilize simple C-fold constructions, with integral return envelopes, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,896,823 and 4,915,287. Such constructions typically utilize heat seal adhesive. Heat seal adhesive presents many practical difficulties in use in some establishments, often requiring heat sealing before printing with a laser printer (which generates heat). Also, typical prior art constructions--such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,823--can be unacceptable as a reusable mailer because the original bar code remains on the face of the return envelope. If address block bar coding is officially accepted, then such a reusable mailer can be used, but only with non-impact printers which can image the bar code in the address block.
According to the present invention, an advantageous simple mailer type business form, with integral return envelope, is provided, as well as an intermediate of such a form, and methods of construction thereof. According to the present invention, the return envelope is created during the folding and sealing process as opposed to prefolding the form prior to printer imaging, or attaching a separate envelope or additional paper ply that forms an envelope. Also, the invention preferably utilizes pressure seal adhesive which eliminates the necessity for heat sealing, and the mess of applying glue or water during the folding and sealing process. Two different constructions are provided according to the invention, one construction allowing the nesting of inserts in the mailer, and the other construction allowing simplex imaging.
Both constructions according to the invention have many uses. One exemplary use for the first construction is in periodical subscription billing wherein the billing is prepared on a cut sheet laser printer having duplex imaging capabilities which prints the billing information on a first face of the sheet, and address information on the second sheet. Informational or promotional inserts can be nested in the mailer. An exemplary use of the second construction is a payment past due notice which is imaged on a continuous laser printer or a cut sheet with simplex laser printer, all the printing being done by the non-impact printer on the first face of the sheet, with address information visible through the die cut window.
With either inventive construction, after laser printer imaging of variable information the forms are processed on conventional pressure seal equipment, such as the SpeediSealer.RTM. pressure seal equipment marketed by Moore Business Forms, and are subsequently mailed. The recipient opens the mailer by removing stubs on the left and right edges and then unfolds it to reveal confidential information within it. The top panel can then be removed via a perforation, and a remittance stub removed from the top panel and inserted in the return envelope, which then may be sealed with rewettable adhesive and mailed.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a mailer type business form intermediate is provided. The intermediate comprises: A sheet of paper having a first face, adapted to provide the majority of the interior of the mailer when constructed, and a second face, adapted to provide the majority of the exterior of the mailer when constructed, the sheet having first and second opposite, parallel, longitudinal edges, and opposite ends. First and second longitudinal lines of weakness formed in the sheet parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the first and second longitudinal edges, respectively, the lines of weakness defining, with the longitudinal edges, longitudinal marginal portions. First and second longitudinal strips of adhesive disposed in the first and second longitudinal marginal portions, respectively, of the first face, extending the majority of the lengths of the longitudinal marginal portions, and parallel to the first and second longitudinal edges. Third and fourth longitudinal strips of adhesive disposed parallel to the first and second strips, and disposed adjacent the first and second lines of weakness on the opposite side thereof from the first and second strips, on the first face, the third and fourth longitudinal strips disposed closer to one end of the ends than the other, and extending a distance substantially less than the extent of the first and second strips. Means defining a transverse adhesive strip on the first face, perpendicular to the third and fourth strips, longitudinally spaced from the third and fourth strips; and means defining a line of weakness adjacent the transverse strip, on the opposite side thereof from the third and fourth strips, to allow ready separation of the paper at that line.
The adhesive strips are preferably pressure sensitive adhesive. The intermediate also preferably comprises fifth and sixth longitudinal strips of adhesive parallel to the first and second longitudinal edges and disposed in the first and second marginal portions, respectively, on the second face. A first transverse fold line forming means is also preferably disposed in the sheet at about the midpoint of the third and fourth adhesive strips, which are discontinuous thereat. The transverse adhesive strip is preferably rewettable glue.
The invention also contemplates a mailer type business form within integral return envelope. Such a form comprises: A C-folded paper sheet having first and second faces, first and second opposite longitudinal edges, and first and second transverse fold lines defining first, second, and third sections of the sheet (the second and third sections are larger than the first section). First and second lines of weakness formed in the sheet parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the first and second longitudinal edges, respectively, the lines of weakness defining, with the longitudinal edges, longitudinal marginal portions. First and second longitudinal strips of adhesive disposed in the first and second longitudinal marginal portions, respectively, of the first face, and parallel to the first and second longitudinal edges, the first and second longitudinal strips connecting at least the first and second sections, and the third and first sections, together at the longitudinal marginal portions. Third and fourth longitudinal strips of adhesive disposed parallel to the first and second strips, and disposed adjacent the first and second lines of weakness on the opposite side thereof from the first and second strips, on the first face, the third and fourth longitudinal strips connecting the first section to a part of the second section to form the sides of a return envelope. Means defining a transverse adhesive strip on the first face, perpendicular to the third and fourth strips, in the third section. Means defining a transverse line of weakness adjacent the transverse strip in the third section, on the opposite side thereof from the second section, to allow ready separation of the form at that line; and outgoing address, and outgoing return address, indicia, visible from the third section second face.
The longitudinal strips of adhesive are preferably pressure sensitive adhesive. Also, there preferably is provided a longitudinal line of weakness in the third section, intersecting the transverse line of weakness, and a third transverse fold line between the first and second lines in the second section. The outgoing addresses address indicia may be printed on the first face in the second section with a die cut window in the third section allowing viewing of the outgoing address information therethrough. Alternatively, the outgoing addressee address indicia is printed on the second face in the third section.
The invention also contemplates the methods for constructing two different constructions of C-fold mailer type business forms according to the invention.
According to a first method, a mailer type business form with integral return envelope is constructed from a sheet of paper having first and second parallel longitudinal edges, first and second parallel transverse edges perpendicular to the longitudinal edges, and first and second faces. The method comprises the steps of: (a) Forming first and second longitudinal lines of weakness in the sheet parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the first and second longitudinal edges, respectively, the lines of weakness defining, with the longitudinal edges, longitudinal marginal portions. (b) Providing first and second longitudinal strips of pressure sensitive adhesive in the first and second longitudinal marginal portions, respectively, of the first face, extending parallel to the first and second longitudinal edges. (c) Providing third and fourth longitudinal strips of pressure sensitive adhesive disposed parallel to the first and second strips, and disposed adjacent the first and second lines of weakness on the opposite side thereof from the first and second strips, on the first face, the third and fourth longitudinal strips disposed closer to the first transverse edge than the second. (d) Providing a transverse adhesive strip on the first face, perpendicular to the longitudinal edges, and longitudinally spaced from the third and fourth strips. (e) Providing a line of weakness adjacent the transverse strip, on the opposite side thereof from the third and fourth strips, to allow ready separation of the paper at that: line. (f) Providing first and second transverse fold lines, the first fold line closer to the first transverse edge and the second fold line closer to the second transverse end, to define a first section between the first transverse edge and the first fold line, a second section between the first and second fold lines, and a third section between the second fold line and second transverse edge. (g) Feeding the sheet to a non-impact duplex printer to print indicia on both the first and second faces, including outgoing addressee address indicia on the second face in the third section, and return envelope addressee indicia on the second face in the first section. (h) Folding the sheet so that the first section first face overlies a part, but not all, of the second section first face, and the marginal portions thereof are in engagement, and so that the third section first face overlies a portion of the second section first face, and all of the first section second face, with the marginal portions thereof in engagement; and applying pressure to the sheet at the longitudinal strips of pressure sensitive adhesive to seal the sheet into a mailer, the first and second sections forming a return envelope and all of the sections forming an outgoing mailer.
According to the second method of the invention, a mailer type business form within integral return envelope is constructed from a sheet of paper having first and second parallel longitudinal edges, and first and second parallel transverse edges perpendicular to the longitudinal edges, having first and second faces. The second method comprises the steps of: (a) Forming first and second longitudinal lines of weakness in the sheet parallel to and adjacent, but spaced from, the first and second longitudinal edges, respectively, the lines of weakness defining, with the longitudinal edges, longitudinal marginal portions. (b) Providing first and second longitudinal strips of pressure sensitive adhesive in the first and second longitudinal marginal portions, respectively, of the first face, extending parallel to the first and second longitudinal edges. (c) Providing third and fourth longitudinal strips of pressure sensitive adhesive disposed parallel to the first and second strips, and disposed adjacent the first and second lines of weakness on the opposite side thereof from the first and second strips, on the first face, the third and fourth longitudinal strips disposed closer to the first transverse end than the second. (d) Providing a transverse adhesive strip on the first face, perpendicular to the third and fourth strips, longitudinally spaced from the third and fourth strips. (e) Providing a line of weakness adjacent the transverse strip, on the opposite side thereof from the third and fourth strips, to allow ready separation of the paper at that line. (f) Providing first and second transverse fold lines, the first fold line closer to the first transverse edge and the second fold line closer to the second transverse edge, to define a first section between the first transverse edge and the first fold line, a second section between the first and second fold lines, and a third section between the second fold line and second transverse edge. (g) Die cutting a window in the third section at the portion thereof adapted to overlie outgoing addressee address indicia once the mailer is formed. (h) Feeding the sheet to a non-impact simplex printer to print indicia on only the first face, including outgoing addressee address indicia on the first face in the second section. (i) Folding the sheet so that the first section first face overlies a part, but not the outgoing address indicia, of the second section first face, and the marginal portions thereof are in engagement, and so that the third section first face overlies a portion of the second section first face so that the outgoing address indicia is visible through the window in the third section, and all of the first section second face, with the marginal portions thereof in engagement; and applying pressure to the sheet at the longitudinal strips of pressure sensitive adhesive to seal the sheet into a mailer, the first and second sections forming a return envelope and all of the sections forming an outgoing mailer.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, easily constructed, yet very functional and versatile mailer type business form with integral return envelope. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.